The Nutcracker Prince
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Katherine receives a nutcracker from her aunt one Christmas. But when she awakes to find it fighting off two evil brother kings, she finds herself thrown into the middle of the search for the elusive Sugarplum Princess. I do not own Newsies or the Nutcracker.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's my newest Christmas story! Ever since I joined this site, I promised myself that I would post at least one Christmas story a year. Even if it was just a one-shot. Lucky for you guys, this is not a one-shot! This is a chapter story based on my favorite ballet, The Nutcracker! My mom took me to see this when I first got into performing and I've been in love with it ever since. Then she got me the Barbie version of this story which I absolutely LOVED! (Don't judge. We've all been a Barbie girl at one point in our lives) So, I decided to mash up my favorite ballet and my favorite musical. And thus, this story was born! **

**I knew it was perfect for Newsies because the nutcracker and Jack act so much alike and so do Clara and Katherine. Just a note though, I saw this ballet when I was about 9, so I don't remember the actual ballet that well. I mostly remember the spectacular dancing. So, I'm pretty much going off the Barbie movie version. I hope you all enjoy and hope you all get into the holiday spirit!**

* * *

><p>Katherine Pulitzer smiled as she placed her favorite ornament on the Christmas tree in her father's parlor. It was shaped as a ballet dancer with curled auburn hair almost like her own. She sighed as she remembered the night her mother had given it to her. She had just seen her first ballet and her mother wanted her to have something to always remember it by. This ornament was the perfect thing to do it. Their housekeeper, Bertha saw the girl's melancholy expression. It was the expression she always wore when remembering her mother. "It's beautiful, miss." Bertha told her with a smile.<p>

Katherine's face instantly brightened with a smile. "Thank you." She said, "It was a gift from my mother. After I saw my first ballet."

Bertha gently rubbed Katherine's shoulder in sympathy. Her mother's death had taken its toll on the entire Pulitzer family. Katherine stayed strong as best she could, but couldn't always hold back her tears. Her brother, Tommy, hid his emotions better than anyone ever could. And their father, Joe Pulitzer, became stricter with them. "Oh dear." Bertha groaned, looking towards the coffee table. "The mice have gotten into the Christmas boxes again."

Katherine picked up a gingerbread soldier and saw the bite marks. She smirked as she heard crunching coming from behind the couch. She silently crept towards it and behind it, she found none other than Tommy, devouring a gingerbread soldier. "Hey!" He objected as she snatched the cookie from his hands.

"There's your mouse." Katherine smiled at Bertha. Tommy stood up, frosting all over his face. "You might want to wash up before father's guests arrive." She reached forward to wipe some of the frosting off and he slapped her hand away. "I'm sure father will insist on a bath."

With that one word, Tommy dashed towards the bathroom. Bertha and Katherine shared a laugh at her little brother's expense. The laughter ceased when Joe walked into the room. "The tree looks beautiful girls. The guests will love it." He complimented. Just then, the doorbell could be heard. Joe checked the grandfather clock. "Forty-five minutes early. How disrespectful." He left to go answer the door. Katherine looked at Bertha in question and she merely shrugged in response.

"Katherine, dear!" A voice exclaimed behind them. Katherine turned to see a woman with dark hair pulled into an elaborate braid with red berries decorating it and hazel eyes.

Katherine gasped in delight and immediately ran into the awaiting arms of the woman. "Aunt Marie!" She smiled as she hugged her. "It's been so long!"

"I know, dearie." Marie pulled out of the hug and smiled when she saw Katherine's face. "You look just like your mother. She would've been proud."

Katherine blushed at the compliment but suddenly heard, "Aunt Marie!" She turned to see Tommy, all washed up run into a hug with Marie.

"Hello Tommy." Marie greeted. "My how you've grown."

"Probably from all the cookies he's been eating." Katherine joked and Marie laughed. She then saw the packages at Marie's feet. "Oh Aunt Marie, you didn't have to get us anything."

"Speak for yourself." Tommy objected.

Marie laughed and picked up the packages as she led the two to the couch. Tommy sat on the floor with his toy soldiers while Katherine and Marie took up the couch. She handed the blue package to Tommy and the red one to Katherine. Tommy opened his to find new toy soldiers. He thanked Marie and immediately started playing with them. Katherine opened hers and gasped at the sight. "A nutcracker." She breathed. She gently picked up the wooden figure and examined it. The nutcracker had a mess of brunette hair atop its head and was dressed like a prince in red, white and gold with a sword sheathed at his belt. "I love it." She bent its left arm and the mouth opened and closed.

"I knew you would." Marie smirked. "There's a little bit of a story behind this nutcracker that I learned while I was traveling. Would you like to hear it?" Katherine nodded excitedly. She always loved hearing about her aunt's travels around the world.

"I'd rather you not fill my daughter's head with fairytales, Marie." Joe said sternly.

"Katherine has a right to experience what she wants." Marie argued. Joe opened his mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang once more. "And you have guests to attend to." Joe huffed and left to attend to his Christmas Eve's guests. Once he was out of the room, Marie launched into her tale. She was traveling around France when she was stopped by a royal advisor. He said that he was fixated by her beauty and invited her to the king's ball. When she was there, she was approached by the king himself. "He took me by the hand and asked me to dance."

"And did you?" Katherine pressed, gripping the nutcracker in her lap.

"Well, I couldn't say no to the king." Marie laughed.

"Oh. You must've felt like a princess." Katherine sighed dreamily.

"Yes. I did." Marie confirmed. "Then as the dance was ending, I saw this nutcracker placed as a decoration." She pointed to the nutcracker in Katherine's hands. Katherine's smile brightened at the thought that this nutcracker was owned by a king. "The king saw me admiring it and told me a story about a prince who was turned into a nutcracker by two evil brother kings. He told me I could have it and I knew it was perfect for you." Katherine smiled and pulled her aunt in for another hug. When they pulled away, Marie said, "You know, some people believe that this nutcracker still has the heart of the prince trapped inside him."

"That's amazing." Somehow, looking into the nutcracker's chocolate eyes, Katherine believed it to be true.

"A prince?" Tommy repeated, standing up. "Then I'll use him to command my army."

Tommy grabbed for the nutcracker but Katherine kept her grip on it. They played tug-a-war with it until Katherine lost her grip on it. She heard a slight crack noise and Tommy smiled sheepishly at her. "Oops. Sorry." He apologized as he handed her the nutcracker, his left arm hanging limply at his side, now broken.

"You're…" Katherine stuttered angrily for a response, "impossible." She turned away and sat back down on the couch. "I'm sorry." She apologized to the nutcracker, "I'm sure Tommy didn't mean to hurt you." When she lifted the arm, the mouth no longer opened. Looking around, she found a piece of white ribbon beside her. Gingerly taking the broken arm, she tied it in a makeshift sling with the ribbon. "There. Good as new." She smiled at the nutcracker. Katherine must have hallucinated for a moment, because she swore that there was a sparkle in one of his chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

><p>That night, the clock read 11:30. Marie and Joe walked into the parlor to find Katherine fast asleep on the couch, now in her nightgown with her auburn curls pulled up into a ponytail. Marie smiled at the nutcracker wrapped protectively in her arms. "We need to wake her." Joe instructed as he wound the grandfather clock.<p>

"And spoil a beautiful dream?" Marie accused, taking in Katherine's peaceful smile, "No. Let her sleep. She'll have her nutcracker prince to protect her." Joe huffed and left the room, Marie following closely behind after putting a blanket over Katherine's sleeping form.

Half an hour later, the whole house was silent. Not a creature was stirring. **(A/N First person who can tell me what Christmas story that's from gets a shout-out in the next chapter) **Katherine's arm draped down from the couch, hovering right next to her now standing nutcracker. Suddenly, the clock chimed midnight. The owl on top of the grandfather clock gave a hoot. Clanking metal could be heard coming from a mouse hole in the wall. An army of grey mice stormed in through the hole and stood at attention. The nutcracker blinked and took notice of the army. He unsheathed his sword, poising it at the ready. "Well, well, well." A voice came from the mouse hole. Out stepped two mice, dressed in purple and gold attire with a gold crown atop each of their heads. Each was armed with a golden scepter. "It's seems we've got our kindling, Oscar."

"We do, Morris." Oscar sneered, "We just have to break it." They both glared at the nutcracker, receiving an equally menacing glare back. The three circled each other.

"Gimme your worst." The nutcracker challenged. With that, Morris launched himself at the nutcracker. Scepter and sword clashed, creating sparks. When the nutcracker knocked Morris down, Oscar's scepter magically changed into a crossbow. He shot an arrow at the nutcracker only to have it deflected by the nutcracker's sword. It flew across the room, breaking a low-hanging ornament on the Christmas tree.

The breaking glass was enough to stir Katherine out of her sleep. She groaned and looked around, searching for the source of the noise. Her doe-brown eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Her nutcracker fighting a battle with two royally-dressed mice. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Obviously this was just a sleep induced hallucination. But when she finished, the sight was still in front of her. _This is real life. _Katherine mentally realized, _This is actually happening. My nutcracker is fighting two mice. _Suddenly, her nutcracker's sword was knocked from his hand, lodging itself in the fireplace screen. She gasped in fright as she saw one of the mice's scepter change into a battle axe and him closing in on her nutcracker.

Grabbing a vase off the table beside her, she walked over to the scene. "Leave him alone." She demanded.

The mice and the nutcracker looked up in shock. But instead of looking frightened as she had hoped, the mice merely gave her an evil grin. "Oh look." Oscar mused to the nutcracker, "Your savior is here."

"Not for long." Morris sneered. He raised his scepter to point to her face. "Meddling human, towering tall, let my scepter shrink you small."

"Katherine!" The nutcracker shouted, but it was too late.

A blast of red light from the scepter hit Katherine. In mere seconds, she was face to face with the two mice and her nutcracker. Meaning, she was now two inches tall. Her bravery disappeared as she stood close enough to smell the two mice. She was now in their domain. And they were now in control.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Cause I am seriously loving this. And I also seriously crave your guy's opinions. I know it's a bit early but I was so excited to start this, I couldn't wait. I was probably gonna post it tomorrow night either way so one extra night won't kill you guys. Anyways, R&amp;R please!<strong>

**Quote of the day: Christmas doesn't come from a store, maybe Christmas perhaps means a little bit more... –Dr. Seuss, How the Grinch stole Christmas **

**Song Suggestion: Snowflakes –Olivia Holt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am so glad you guys seem to be liking this story! I always get nervous about posting stories because I end up freaking myself out that people won't like it and they'll stop liking me and all that nonsense. But then I see all the awesome reviews and I get excited about the next chapter. *Deep breath* Anyways, last chapter I posted a line from a famous Christmas story and told you that the first one to get it right would get a shout-out. And that person was…**

_**Newsiesofchicago! **_**Congratulations! The line was from "The Night Before Christmas", the ever so famous Christmas story. So, you get this shout-out and a plate of my famous homemade virtual Christmas cookies! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and keep it up because here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Katherine started panicking when the mice approached her. She was close enough to smell their terrible breath. She was pretty sure she started shaking but she couldn't be sure because all she could think about was the fact that she was standing face to face with a mouse who was just about to kill her nutcracker. <em>How is this even happening? <em>Katherine asked herself as one mouse, who she'd heard called Morris, stepped even closer to her. Suddenly, she heard metal unsheathing itself. "Morris." A voice called. Morris and Katherine turned to see her nutcracker standing with his now free sword. "Step away from her."

Morris looked her over once and snorted a laugh. "She can't fight us anymore." He turned towards the nutcracker with a glare. "We'll just have to make do with you."

Morris lunged at the nutcracker, scepter raised above his head. Nutcracker blocked the attack with his sword and shouted, "Katherine, can you make it to the mantle?"

Katherine looked up towards the fireplace mantle, now high above her head with garland draping down to the floor. "There is no way…" She paused as the other mouse, Oscar, growled and went to strike the nutcracker. He elbowed Oscar, knocking him to the floor. "I'm staying down here." She ran to the nearest garland and jumped onto it, grabbing hold of the fake pine branches. After she was a few feet off the ground, she looked down. She took in a sharp breath. The mice had her nutcracker cornered against the fireplace. He couldn't fight off both of them at the same time. Thinking on her feet, Katherine yelled, "Hey, up here!"

The mice were idiotic enough to actually take the bait. They both looked up and Katherine swung her foot. Her slipper flew off her foot and hit Morris right in the head. He was knocked to the ground unconscious. Nutcracker used the distraction to swing at Oscar. His blade sliced through the sleeve of his shirt and blood started dripping from the wound. "Retreat!" Oscar yelled, covering his wound with his hand. The army of mice ran forward. While the army carried the still unconscious Morris through the mouse hole, Oscar followed him, a mouse soldier binding his wound as they all disappeared into the mouse hole. Katherine climbed down the garland and landed safely on the ground. Her nutcracker approached her and sighed. "Thanks for the rescue." He spoke.

"Oh." Katherine was surprised this nutcracker was talking to her in the first place. Seriously, nutcrackers don't talk… at all. "You're welcome."

The nutcracker reached behind his neck and undid the binding Katherine had made. "And also, for your exceptional nursing skills." She smiled as he handed her the ribbon.

Katherine looked around as if in a daze. The nutcracker noticed how her doe eyes sparkled when she looked around. He found it just added to her already natural beauty. With her hair pulled back, he could see the soft features of her face that seemed to glow in the firelight. The soft blue color of her nightgown suited her perfectly. "This has to be a dream." She said, trying to convince herself more than anyone else and bringing him out of his trance.

"Sorry, sweetie." The nutcracker retorted, "But this is all too real. I have to return to Parthenia while I have the chance. And before the Delancies come for you again." He sheathed his sword and started towards the mouse hole.

"Wait!" Katherine called. He stopped and turned back to her. "Would you mind changing me back before you go? Remember? I used to be… taller?"

"I'm afraid that only the Sugarplum Princess can reverse a spell cast by the Delancey kings." He sighed.

"Sugarplum Princess?" Katherine repeated.

"Yes." The nutcracker confirmed, "I've been searching for her since the Delancies turned me into a nutcracker."

"You were a human?" Katherine questioned in shock. Was the tale her aunt had told her true? Was this nutcracker truly a prince inside? The nutcracker nodded. "Well, how do we find this Sugarplum Princess?"

"I think I can be of assistance." A voice spoke. The pair turned to see the owl from the grandfather clock swoop down from its perch and land on the table above them. "You will find the Sugarplum Princess on an island. Across the sea of storms."

"But the sea of storms is impossible to cross." Nutcracker objected.

"Difficult, yes, but not impossible." The owl reasoned.

The nutcracker sighed and started towards the mouse hole again. When he noticed Katherine wasn't following him, he turned to her. "Aren't you coming?" He asked her.

"Me? In there? With you? I don't think so." Katherine said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't even know the name you went by as a human."

"Jack." He answered. "My name was Jack. Sorry. It's been years since someone asked me for my name."

"Well, not many people ask a nutcracker his name." Katherine joked. Jack let out a laugh and Katherine decided she liked the sound of his laughter. It fit him. "But I'm still not going in there."

"Surely you don't want to spend the rest of your life the size of a mouse." The owl pointed out. Katherine looked at Jack and he shrugged.

"Even if we find the Sugarplum Princess, how would I get back?"

The owl leapt off the table. She flew over to the tree, grazing the ballerina ornament Katherine had hung. Swooping over the pair again before landing on back on her perch, she dropped the golden heart locket from the ornament's neck into Katherine's palm. "Once you've found the Sugarplum Princess, open this locket and you'll return home your normal size."

"But…" Katherine started, but the owl went back to being frozen atop the grandfather clock. Katherine sighed and put the locket on. "Am I really about to do this?"

"Only if you want to be normal height again." Jack told her, bringing her attention back on him. He motioned towards the mouse hole, "Shall we?"

Katherine stepped up next to him. "I swear this is all a dream." She said quietly.

"Believe what you want, this is real life." Jack retorted. Snorting a laugh, he started slowly towards the mouse hole again.

Katherine took a deep breath and followed him. The first few steps into the mouse hole were nothing special. It was pitch black and she wondered how Jack and she would ever find their way to this Parthenia. Suddenly, her feet dropped out from under her. She and Jack were sliding down a passageway that could only be created in her dreams. The walls were streams of ice blue and dots of multi-colored lights. Katherine saw multiple dark holes but she and Jack were heading towards a giant circle of bright white light. They dropped into the hole and Katherine landed on something fluffy. Taking in her surroundings, Katherine saw they had landed in some sort of ice cave. A thick layer of snow covered the ground they were sitting on and ice walls were on every side of them. "Where are we?" Katherine asked Jack.

"Huh." Jack clicked his tongue… or whatever was in that mouth. He made a clicking noise, that's all Katherine could sum up. "Must've taken a wrong turn back there. Now where'd my sword go?" He looked around. Katherine spotted it a few feet away, buried in the snow. She stood and picked it up, pulling up his wooden arm that was attached with it. She stuttered an amiable response when he stopped her by taking the arm. "Yeah. That happens a lot." With one small push, he clicked the arm back into its proper place.

Katherine was about to say something else when a small ice blue sparkle appeared in front of her face. She eyed it curiously, "A firefly?"

"Snow fairy." Jack corrected. Within a millisecond, the sparkle turned into a tiny fairy, dressed in an ice blue tutu. The fairy let out a giggle and started to dart away, but crashed into Jack's chest. He caught her in his hand and she dusted herself off. She noticed that her wing had been bent in the crash. She started what Katherine could only assume was shouting at Jack. All she heard come out of the little fairy's mouth was little tinkles. Like small ringing bells. "Well, you should've been more careful."

"Here. We'll fix this right up." Katherine stepped closer to Jack. She gently flattened out the crooked wing. The fairy let out tiny squeaks of pain but she was soon finished. The fairy fluttered her wings a little for a test. Realizing her wings were fixed, she quickly flew out of sight.

"Huh. Not so much as a thank you." Jack muttered. Katherine let out a little giggle. Jack smiled and walked up to a wall. Unsheathing his sword, he swung at the wall. All that resulted was a scratch to the ice. "The walls are solid ice."

Just then, a tinkling could be heard above them. They looked up to see hundreds of ice blue sparkles falling from the roof like a snow storm. Which was appropriate because the next second, they had turned into full grown snow fairies. Each one was wearing an ice tutu with a skirt made entirely of snowflakes. The fairies started an exquisite ballet dance to music they seemed to make entirely on their own. Katherine could only look up in awe as the fairies created fireworks out of themselves. She glanced over at Jack and couldn't help but notice how handsome he truly was. Even for a nutcracker. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to take in every single detail and searched for danger so he could protect the ones he cared for. Katherine was starting to truly believe that there was a prince hidden inside this wooden man.

A small tugging at her finger broke her train of thought. The fairy she'd helped was tugging insistently at her finger, trying to pull her to the center of the dance. "Oh no." Katherine rejected politely, following what the little fairy wanted. "I don't dance."

The little fairy huffed with a pout. Katherine shrugged apologetically. The fairy suddenly had an idea. She flew up to a group of older fairies and whispered the plan to them. The group flew down behind Jack and effectively pushed him into Katherine. The small fairy awes at the two of them looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Katherine was first to break the gaze, nervously tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Jack let out a chuckle at Katherine's habit. The snow fairies all gathered together into one ball of light. The light flew into the wall and left an exit in its wake, sunlight streaming into the cave.

"I guess that was their thank you." Jack noted. He gestured to the exit with a small bow towards Katherine, "After you." He and Katherine walked side by side out into the sunlight. What they didn't see was the flowers sprouting out of every footprint Katherine left. When they stepped out onto the small cliff, Katherine's breath was taken away at the beauty before her eyes. "Welcome to Parthenia."

Katherine took a moment to take in the scene in front of her. A beautiful forest with a river running through it was framed by a mountain range on one side and lush green fields on the other. "It's so beautiful." She breathed. Bending down, she scooped up a handful of snow. "The snow isn't even cold." She took in a breath through her nose. "The air smells like peppermint." She looked towards the sky. "And I've never seen a sky so blue."

Jack sighed. "Soon it will all be a memory if the Delancey kings have their way." He said sadly.

Katherine found in that moment that she hated seeing Jack, her nutcracker so sad. It broke her heart to see sadness in those beautiful eyes. "And you're sure the Sugarplum Princess will be able to help?" She questioned.

"She's our only hope of defeating them." With that, Jack led her to a path down from the cliff, leading to the forest below.

What the two didn't see was the bat hanging above their heads with the emblem of the Delancey brothers on a collar around his neck, listening to their whole conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. How'd you guys like that chapter? I couldn't resist starting to build the feelings between Jack and Katherine. Don't worry. Other newsies will come into play, but that's probably next chapter. So, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and here's to the pretty much already here Christmas season! <strong>

**R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: My idea of Christmas, whether old-fashioned or modern, is very simple: loving others. Come to think of it, why do we have to wait for Christmas to do that? –Bob Hope**

**Song Suggestion: Walking in a Winter Wonderland –Amy Grant **

**(If you hadn't noticed, all the song and quotes for this story will be Christmas related)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! My brother just got grounded… again. So I have total control over the computer and the TV! So, I actually started this early. I want to get this story done as soon as I can so that lots of people can get in the holiday spirit and I can get back to my other three stories. Plus I go back to school in 3 days so I need to post as much as I can till then. I might actually post a new chapter of one of my other stories up there if I feel I'm going to fast with this… Or I'm bored. Either one works.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>The bat flew towards the dark and dreary castle as fast as he could. He couldn't wait to tell his masters what he had found out. Flying into the throne room, he found his masters, the Delancey brother kings, sitting in twin thrones. In between the thrones was a plate filled with fruit and the most delicious looking food. The bats mouth started watering at the sight. Seeing the bat, the two brothers stood up from their thrones. "Primm," Morris called to the bat, "What did you find?"<p>

Primm landed on the floor in front of the thrones and started purposely wobbling on his feet. "I wish I could remember, but I'm so hungry. I feel weak, so faint." With that, Primm slapped a hand over his heart and fell to the ground, faking a faint. He opened one eye to see if it was working. All he saw were the lips of the kings pulled back into snarls.

"Ungrateful bastard." Oscar muttered, "I should turn you into a ceiling fan."

Primm flipped himself to stand on his feet. "Well that would be a shame." He mused to himself, "Then I wouldn't be able to tell you the bit of gossip I overheard." Oscar let out a growl. Morris rolled his eyes and threw down the fruit plate. "Thank you, your majesties." Within seconds, Primm had devoured all of the food on the plate, leaving only a few crumbs. "May I say you're both looking especially regal this evening." Oscar let out another growl and Primm shrunk back. "Er… right. Well, for starters the nutcracker's back."

"He's here?" Morris asked. Primm nodded. "He's more idiotic then we expected, Oscar." Oscar nodded.

"And he's got some girl with him." Primm continued, "Don't know where she came from."

Morris reached up and grazed the bump left by Katherine's slipper on his head. "I do." He grumbled, flinching at his own touch.

"Now, here's the really good part." Primm said excitedly, "They're looking for some Sugarplum Princess who can… supposedly defeat… uh… you." He cowered, expecting a spell or punishment, "According to the nutcracker."

"Sugarplum Princess?" The brothers repeated in unison. Primm nodded, still fearful of a punishment.

"We've never heard of the Sugarplum Princess." Oscar pointed out. He turned to the guards, "Bring the royal registry."

Morris' eyes turned stony, "And bring us the nutcracker."

* * *

><p>When Katherine and Jack reached the end of the path, she gasped. Surrounding her was what seemed to be the remains of a once quaint village. There was rubble lying everywhere. Some buried in the snow, some out in the open for everyone to see. But surprisingly, the rubble looked like they were made out of… gingerbread and candy? "It's what's left of the Gingerbread Village." Jack explained, as if reading her thoughts, "No doubt the works of the ever so delightful Delancies." He let out a small laugh and so did she. He sighed, "I had no idea it had gotten so bad."<p>

Suddenly, something caught Katherine's eye. Dusting the snow off of it, she found it was a small teddy bear. One of the eyes was falling out and stuffing was coming out of it in a few places where the fur was torn. The thought that children had to go through something like this absolutely shattered her heart. A horse's whine could be heard behind them. Katherine turned to see a magnificent snow white horse with an ice blue mane tied to a candy cane carriage. The horse was obviously scared of them. Katherine rushed up to it and started petting its mane. "Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you." Katherine soothed.

Jack took notice of how gentle she was with the horse. It was one more thing to add to her list of amazing qualities. "You're very good with animals." He complimented.

She turned and smiled, but he could see the slight pink tint forming on her cheeks. "Thank you." She said, "It's just something I've been able to do since I was very young. I've always loved animals." Jack smiled at her and reached out to pet the horse as well.

All of a sudden, Katherine and Jack were hit by something. The objects kept flying towards them and Jack yelled, "Ambush! Take cover!" Grabbing Katherine by the hand, they dove behind a snow drift. Jack looked up to see their 'attackers' were just two gingerbread boys throwing snowballs. He laughed at the sight. "They're just children." Suddenly, the part of his head that was sticking up above the snow drift was hit by a snowball. "With very good aim."

Katherine let out a giggle before realizing something. "Wait!" She called to the two boys. They paused in their ambush. She held the teddy bear up in the air for them to see. "We found this. Is he yours?"

"Bear-bear!" One of the boys, who seemed to be the youngest, shouted in glee. He dashed through the snow as Katherine stood up and handed him the bear. He hugged the bear close to his chest.

"Bear-bear?" The other boy repeated, "Really? That's what you picked?" He walked up to the boy who Katherine guessed was his brother.

"You're just jealous you don't have one." The younger boy shot back. Katherine let out another giggle as Jack came to stand beside her. "Thank you so much. I'm Romeo. This jerk is my older brother Race."

"Nice to meet you both." Jack waved. "Now, can you tell us what happened here?" The two brothers started finishing each other's story.

"We went out with Marzipan," Romeo gestured to the horse, "to gather candle berries."

"Then when we came back and everything…"

"And everyone…"

"Were gone!"

"It was the Delancies' army!"

Racer crossed his arms over his chest. "This is all Prince Kelly's fault." Katherine noted how Jack seemed to stiffen at the name.

"Who's Prince Kelly?" She questioned.

"The son of the king who ruled before the Delancies took over." Jack explained in a tight voice. Katherine wondered why he was acting so strange at the simple mention of the prince.

"Yeah but he wasn't much of a prince." Romeo grumbled.

"The king left his throne and golden scepters to his Royal Advisors." Jack continued, "The Delancies. Until the prince could prove himself worthy."

"Let me guess." Katherine interjected, "The Delancies decided they liked being king." The three boys nodded, "But what happened to Prince Kelly?"

"Don't know, don't care." Racer retorted. "We're better off without him." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack's grip on his sword tighten. What was going on with him?

Changing the subject, Jack said, "It's dangerous here. We'll travel together until we can find a safe home for you two." The boys nodded and Jack and Katherine helped them into Marzipan's carriage. Taking the front to seats with Jack taking the reins, Marzipan carried them out of the destroyed village and into the forest. Hearing clanking metal, Jack stopped Marzipan and helped Katherine and the two boys out. They climbed up the hill in front of them and saw mice on the ledge below. They were carrying mine carts full of rubble from the village. "The Delancies' army."

"Carrying what's left of our village." Romeo pointed out. Suddenly, they heard Marzipan's whine from behind them. They turned to see the horse struggling to escape two of the mice soldiers. She got free and dashed off in another direction.

The mice looked up and saw the group. "There they are! Get 'em!" One shouted. The group turned and darted into the forest. They were running as fast as they could, but the mouse army was getting closer.

Suddenly, a rope ladder dropped down in front of them. They looked up to see a boy no more than ten years old. "Up here!" He called. Katherine helped Romeo and Racer up the ladder before climbing up herself. Jack was the last one up, being pulled up with the ladder. The mouse army ran right under them, not noticing the escape.

"Is everyone alright?" Jack asked. Then looked to see Katherine, clutching Romeo and Racer close to her, surrounded by armed villagers. "Bad question. Got it."

The boy that threw the ladder down approached them. "A wooden spy. Some new Delancey trap?" Then he noticed Romeo and Racer, "And kidnappers as well?"

Racer immediately came to their defense. "They helped us!"

Then a boy around the same age as Jack came up to them, standing behind the boy. "Well, if they have nothing to hide, they won't mind answering a few questions." Jack and Katherine both nodded. "Come boys, Medda will take care of you." Romeo and Racer seemed uncomfortable to be separated from Katherine and Jack, but went with the woman all the same. The two boys led Katherine and Jack into a tree house and introduced themselves as Davey and Les earning their introductions as well. Though Jack called himself Nutcracker to them. Katherine couldn't understand what was going on with him. "Now what are you two doing here."

"We're both victims of the Delancies' magic." Jack explained. "We're trying to find the one who can defeat him, the Sugarplum Princess."

Davey scoffed. "Sugarplum Princess?" He repeated, "I've never heard such a ridiculous story."

"Actually," Les started, "I've heard stories of the powerful princess told to me from Prince Kelly himself."

Davey narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "Prince Kelly? He's the reason we're in this mess. If he had taken his duties seriously, the Delancies wouldn't be in power and we wouldn't have to protect what's left of our subjects!"

Jack's eyes locked with his boots. "You make the prince sound pretty awful."

"Awful?" Davey laughed a little, "That's a compliment!"

"You're forgetting that Prince Kelly was my friend." Les pointed out. "And I believe they're telling the truth. I remember the king himself telling Prince Kelly he believed in the princess magic. And we've tried everything else to defeat the Delancies."

Davey sighed. "Where would we even find this Sugarplum Princess?" Jack told him what the owl had told him and Katherine. "Fine. We'll all go looking for her. But I'll be in charge of the expedition."

"Of course." Jack answered. He and Katherine started towards the door when Les stopped him.

"Do you know what became of Prince Kelly?" He asked.

Jack sighed and refused to meet the boy's eyes as he said, "The Delancies destroyed him." But something in his voice told Katherine he wasn't telling the truth.

* * *

><p>A little while later, the full moon was high in the sky as Katherine tucked Romeo and Racer into bed. She assured them that she and Jack would be back as soon as possible and that Medda, a motherly soul from the village would be taking care of them. She stepped outside the tree house to find Jack sitting on the ledge, looking up at the stars and moon. Katherine couldn't help but notice how the moonlight made him that much more handsome. "Can't sleep?" She asked, bringing his attention on her.<p>

"I'm a nutcracker." He responded as she sat next to him, "Sleep seems kinda pointless."

"You're more than just a nutcracker… Prince Kelly." Jack looked at her in shock. "Your real name is Prince Jack Kelly." He nodded with a hint of sadness. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

Jack sighed and looked her dead in the eye as he explained, "I didn't want to be the prince when I had the chance. Now, I don't deserve to be."

"That's not true!" Katherine argued, "You're risking your life for the sake of your people! Isn't that what princes do?"

"My subjects think less of me than they do the Delancies!" Jack exclaimed, "Didn't you hear the way Romeo, Racer and Davey talked about me? They don't care if I was dead! My only hope is to find the Sugarplum Princess so she can restore some of my people's happiness. I owe them that much." Without another word, he stood up and left Katherine alone to figure out her thoughts on this nutcracker. Her aunt was right. There was a prince living inside him and that prince was noble and worthy of the crown. If only the nutcracker could see that.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. How was that? Cause, honestly, I'm really loving writing this story! I love the entire plot of it and mixing it with Newsies just makes it so much fun! AH! I love it and only 4 months until I get to go see the tour cast! AH! I can't wait! PS does anyone know where the LA Pantages' stage door is? If you do leave a review or PM me. I want to meet Dan DeLuca and Stephanie Styles!<strong>

**Anyways, R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: A man wrapped up in himself always suffocates. But his loved ones will forever hold in their hearts the memory of that Christmas –Bauvard **

**Song Suggestion: Beautiful Christmas –Big Time Rush**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is my last night to post something new as I go back to school on Monday. That means I will not be updating this story for like a week until Friday. So, I need to post this! I can't believe I have to go back to school. Plus, me going back means I only have a few weeks until semester finals. In my school we take the fall semester final before Christmas break so we don't have to ruin our holiday by studying. But that means I have to take them in like two, maybe three, weeks! God! Sometimes I hate my school.**

**Anyways, mini freak out behind, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The mice soldiers in front of the Delancies' thrones were shaking, literally shaking in their armor. If looks could kill, the soldiers would've been dead about two minutes ago with the glares the kings were giving them. They had just told the brothers how Jack and Katherine had escaped. "So," Oscar started in a dangerously calm voice, "You're telling us that the nutcracker, a wooden utensil, managed to escape a well-trained army without a single scratch?"<p>

The two mice nodded, "And instead of fleeing for the hills," Morris continued, "You decided to come back to us and report your incompetence?" The two mice swallowed hard and nodded yet again.

"Well, we'll have to take care of you." Oscar mused while Morris went back to the piles of books on the floor. "Primm, what do you suggest we turn these two imbeciles into?"

"How about bookends since there's two of them?" The bat suggested mischievously.

"That's a great idea." Oscar complimented. He raised his scepter at the two soldiers. "Since other tasks posed a challenge to thee, you shall be bookends for eternity!" A red blast shot from the scepter and struck the two soldiers. Within seconds, they were matching white stone bookends. Oscar sighed and turned to his brother, "Anything, Morris?"

"I think so." Morris came over with an open book in his hand, "'The Sugarplum Princess: kind, clever and brave.' That's all it says? We need to find her!" Morris threw the book down on the floor. Suddenly an idea struck him, "We'll just have to reduce the nutcracker to a pile of splinters before he can find her." Morris turned to a stone pillar. Raising his scepter to the rock, he said, "Rock that will walk, destroy whom I seek, carnage and havoc will be yours to wreak!" The pillar fell apart, only to come to life again as a rock monster. The monster let out a roar and Primm screamed in fright. "Find the wooden man and destroy him!" The monster roared again, and clambered out the door, crushing some of it in his path.

Oscar turned to Primm. "Follow him." He ordered, "He's still rough around the edges and may need some guidance."

"You want me to babysit a rock?" Primm asked. The Delancies pointed their scepters at him and he raised his wings in surrender, "Alright, alright" He flew off, following the monster. "Better than being a rock."

* * *

><p>The next day, Davey, Les, Katherine and Jack were headed down a path. Davey was glancing between the map and the area around them, looking for something and seemed to have found it, "Ah! There's our bridge."<p>

The other three looked at where he was gesturing. In front of them was a bridge of floating rocks that seemed _very_ unstable. They floated above a ravine that was so deep, the group couldn't even see the bottom. "Uh…" Jack started, uncomfortably. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Maybe we should find another way across."

"Maybe you should remember who's in charge of this expedition!" Davey snapped. He timidly stepped onto the first rock. It wobbled slightly and Les and Katherine gasped. Ultimately, he got his balance on track. "There! Not so hard. Come on, Les."

Les bit his lip and shakily hopped onto the first rock after his brother as Davey jumped onto the next one. Davey lost his balance slightly, effectively knocking Les off the rock. Davey didn't seem to notice as Katherine and Jack rushed to the edge. He continued on his way. Les was hanging onto a branch a few feet into the ravine when Jack and Katherine found him. He called for help as the branch cracked under his weight. His backpack fell off and dropped into the ravine. Just then, Jack's wooden hand appeared in front of him. He grasped the hand just as the branch gave way, falling endlessly into the ravine. Jack pulled him onto the ledge and Katherine breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry." Jack apologized sheepishly showing his hand grabbing onto his dismembered second arm, "didn't have any rope." Les nodded his thanks as Jack clicked his arm back into place.

The three crossed the bridge with little problems, other than Jack having to steady Katherine a few times. Once they reached the other side, Les collapsed onto a rock. "Are you sure you're alright?" Katherine asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He responded. Jack smiled at the kindness Katherine was showing the people she barely knew.

"Bad luck about your backpack." Davey interjected, "Now we'll be needing me more supplies."

"Supplies?" Les repeated in shock, standing up from the rock. "Thanks to you, I almost fell into the ravine!"

"Don't blame me for your clumsiness." Davey shot back.

"I'm clumsy? You're the bumbling clod-hopper!" Les practically shouted.

"Who was the one dangling from a branch?"

"Whose leadership skills put me there?"

As the brothers continued to argue, Katherine placed a gentle hand on Jack's arm. "That was very noble of you." She said quietly, so that only he could hear, "Very prince-like."

"Don't start with that." Jack laughed a little, eliciting a giggle from Katherine. "And it was the least I could do for an old friend." Katherine smiled at how Jack still treated everyone with kindness and nobility no matter what they had said or done to him.

The pair followed Les and Davey down the path, making small talk between them. Katherine noticed how Jack could make her laugh and smile more than anyone else ever could. Jack saw how Katherine made him feel more human than he had felt in the years since the curse was placed on him. After a few hours of walking, they reached the coast of the sea of storms. Katherine could see the lightning and hear the thunder rumbling in the distance. "Okay. Les and I will build a sea-worthy boat while you two gather supplies." Davey instructed and walked towards the sea. Les mimicked his brother's walk by puffing out his chest and walking stiffly behind him. Jack and Katherine laughed a little.

"Katherine, come with me." Jack said and nodded up the hill. Katherine obediently followed him into a valley that looked like a desert. The trees were bare and the ground was cracked and dry. "The well used to be over here." She followed him to a pile of stones. Brushing them away, they found a steel cap covering something. Unsheathing his sword, Jack used it to lift the cap up. Bright multi-colored sparkles flew into the air, turning into different fairies with flower petals as skirts. "Garden fairies." Jack explained as he sheathed his sword.

"They're amazing." Katherine breathed, watching the fairies swirl around in the air.

One small fairy with brunette hair, similar to the snow fairy Katherine had helped, flew over to Jack and spoke to him in the same way the snow fairies did. A small tinkling was all Katherine heard, but apparently Jack could understand them perfectly. "You're welcome." He said to the fairy, "The Delancies' army destroyed the valley and trapped them all in the well."

Katherine felt sympathy towards the small creatures. No one deserved that kind of treatment. The garden fairies swirled around her, speaking the language Katherine could not understand. "What are they saying?" She asked Jack.

"They say you're beautiful." Jack translated. "And I can't deny that I agree with them." Katherine blushed at the comment and mumbled her thanks. Jack wasn't lying. He didn't care how beautiful this Sugarplum Princess was told to be. No beauty could compare to Katherine. In the early afternoon sunlight, she seemed to emit an almost angelic glow without even trying. And Katherine's personality matched her looks. Jack could see himself keeping her around for as long as he could just to spend time with her. But she would never feel the same way towards him. He was a nutcracker for Christ's sake!

The garden fairies giggled at the exchange between them. They flew off towards the parched valley. Just like the snow fairies, the garden fairies created their own music to a breath-taking ballet dance. Everything they touched came back to life. The grass regrew on the ground. Flowers of all shapes and sizes bloomed. The trees became luscious and green with small blossoms dotting them. Katherine and Jack walked through it, taking in the beauty. Suddenly, an apple fell on Jack's head. Katherine caught it before it could reach the ground.

"Supplies." She smiled at him. Jack snorted a laugh. They started collecting the apples growing from the blossoms on the trees. Jack spotted Katherine admiring some flowers with midnight blue petals, turning into black as they reached the center of the flower. She gently touched a petal before returning to the apples.

Jack waved over a few garden fairies and whispered something in their ears, pointing to Katherine. The fairies giggled and nodded. They waved their hands together, creating a small ball of light. In a few seconds, the light had turned into one of the blossoms Katherine had been looking at attached to a chain made of sturdy green stems. Jack nodded and the fairies dashed off. While Katherine was distracted by reaching for an apple, the fairies delicately wrapped the necklace around her throat. She gasped with a smile and looked at the fairies. They pointed towards Jack. She smiled her thanks at him which he gladly returned. Katherine didn't think she could ever get enough of Jack's smile. It was the most beautiful thing she'd seen.

The fairies started swirling around her again. Katherine was swept up in the music and started doing delicate ballet steps. Her grace amazed Jack in so many ways, he lost count. He noted how the midnight blue in the flower brought out the dazzling color of her auburn curls. He also saw the glint of the locket resting just above the blossom. The thing that once their journey was over, would take her away from him. Somehow, the thought of losing Katherine broke his heart. He didn't want to part from this girl who had so suddenly come into his life. He was supposed to be a gift to Katherine from her aunt, but for some reason, Jack felt as if the aunt had given him a gift in Katherine.

Katherine let her feet lead her in an exquisite dance she sure she could never replicate if she tried. Looking down at the flower around her neck, she was reminded of Jack's kindness to everyone he met, even after all he's been through. Then she saw the gold heart laying right above it. The thing that would take her home. Away from Jack. Katherine felt her heart break at the mere thought of losing Jack, her nutcracker.

Apparently, all fairies think alike because the garden fairies had the same idea as the snow fairies. They swirled around Katherine's foot, making her stumble. Jack rushed over and steadied her. His hands were placed gently on her waist and hers was on his shoulders. He reached for her hand slowly, fully prepared to lock their hands together and dance with her. But the moment was shattered by a sound that shook the ground. The fairies squealed and flew off into the sky. Katherine and Jack looked up in time to see a rock crush their apples. The rock was connected to even more rocks before they saw the giant rock monster standing in front of them. The monster let out a roar that caused the trees to sway.

"Run!" Jack yelled. She didn't need to be told twice.

Jack grabbed Katherine's hand and sprinted out of the valley, her right on his heels. He pushed her in front of him but she only stayed a few feet ahead. As she climbed the hill, she spotted Les and Davey with an impressive looking boat. "Les, Davey!" She shouted.

"What's she going on about now?" Davey grumbled. "Probably saw a snake or a spider or…" But Les interrupted him with his cries.

"Rock giant!"

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys like that? I swear, this is like my favorite story to write right now. Don't worry. I will be going back to my other three. Just wait a little bit until I finish this one. You can survive… I hope. <strong>

**Anyways, I know Davey's a little out of character, but I needed someone for that part and I obviously wasn't gonna place Davey and Les as the evil mouse kings. So, I'm sorry but in this story, Davey's gonna be a little OC. My dearest apologies.**

**Any who, R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: ** "**I need a weapon," Valkyrie muttered.**

"**You're an Elemental with a Necromancer ring, trained in a variety of martial arts by some of the best ﬁghters in the world," Skulduggery pointed out. "I'm fairly certain that makes you a weapon."**

"**I mean a weapon you hold. You have a gun, Tanith has a sword... I want a stick."**

"**I'll buy you a stick for Christmas." –Derek Landy, (**_**Mortal Coil**_**) (Well that was a long one. I don't even know why I chose it. Eh. Enjoy it)**

**Song Suggestion: Beautiful (ft. Wayne Brady) –John Brickman**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back and super tired from having to get up at 6:30 in the morning for school. Literally, I have five alarm clocks. I need that many to force myself out of bed. Four on my phone and then one on my ipod alarm clock blasting whatever song I feel like waking up to that day. Most of the time it's something to help me through the day. If I feel like I'm gonna have it rough that day, Santa Fe or Defying Gravity. If I have a dance competition that day and need something to bring out the passionate side of me, Circle of Life or Let It Go. And so on. I have my ipod alarm clock across my room so I have to get out of bed to turn it off. Smart, huh?**

**Anyways, since it's been a week since I updated and I actually finished my Christmas shopping early for once, I'm giving you all a new chapter! Enjoy! Only 20 days until Christmas!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Rock giant!"<em>

Close behind Jack and Katherine, the monster roared from atop the hill. "Jesus Christ" Davey breathed at the sight. It seemed as if he and Les were frozen in their places as the watched Jack and Katherine sprint down the hill followed by the rock monster.

Primm appeared at the monster's side and started shouting, "There he is! Blimey, I'm blind as a bat and even I can see him!" The monster let out a grunt and started down the hill at a slightly faster speed. "My God! Can't you go any faster than that? I'm flying faster than you and I'm about ten times smaller!" Not stopping on his descent, the monster swung at the bat and knocked him into a tree. "Right." Primm mumbled, only half-conscious, "Let you go at your own pace. Very good." He peeled himself off the tree and flew to catch up with the monster.

"Les! Davey! Over here!" Katherine shouted as she and Jack ducked down behind a rock. Les and Davey quickly followed their example.

The monster searched but couldn't find the group. It roared in anger, picked up a rock and threw it at the boat, smashing it to pieces. Davey gasped in horror and stood to face the monster above the rock. "I worked on that for a good half hour! You, ass!"

Les dragged him down and glared at him. "Why don't you invite him over for tea and cakes while you're at it?"

Suddenly, a small tinkling could be heard along with hoof beats. Jack looked at Katherine, "Do you hear…" An ice blue sparkle appeared in front of Katherine's face. It turned into the tiny snow fairy that had its wing fixed by Katherine. Jack cracked a small smile, "I should've known." The fairy giggled and darted over them. Turning, the group could see snow fairies swirling around the monster. The monster swatted at them as if they were flies but they were not deterred. Hundreds of snow fairies flew above the sea of storms. The sea immediately froze in its place, becoming a sea of ice. The hoof beats were louder now and Katherine could see a snow white form with an ice blue mane.

"Marzipan!" Katherine said excitedly, knowing the horse truly was safe and sound for Romeo and Racer. The horse was galloping straight for them and pulled to a stop, offering them her candy can carriage. "Come on! Before the snow fairies disappear!" The group dashed off towards the horse and hopped into the carriage. Davey took the reins with Les by his side and Jack and Katherine in the back. Davey whipped the reins and Marzipan sped off at full speed across the previous sea of storms.

The snow fairies finally relented flew away from the monster. The monster searched again but roared when he found the group had disappeared again. "What are you doing?" Primm shrieked at him, "They're crossing the sea! Follow them!"

Grunting, the monster started off, following the group. "He'll break right through the ice!" Les cheered. There was no way that that hunk of boulders was going to make it to them without cracking the ice. But after a few moments, the monster was getting closer, but yet the ice didn't even form a hairline crack. Les' smile dropped into a frown, "Uh oh."

"Seems like the snow fairies did their job a little too well." Davey stated. Jack looked at Davey and Les. They truly had no idea what to do at this point. His chocolate eyes locked with Katherine's doe ones. He had to protect her. He couldn't let her live the size of a doll. She would suffer too much. The mere thought of Katherine suffering in any way felt like a knife to the heart. He had to do this. Making a split second decision, he reached over and pulled on the reins, grinding Marzipan to a stop. In a matter of seconds, he unsheathed his sword and jumped out of the carriage. Katherine's eyes followed his movements, truly scared for him. Davey shouting interrupted her thoughts, "A sword won't do you any good! You'll be pulverized!"

Katherine let out a frightened squeak at the sentence. She couldn't stand the thought of her nutcracker being destroyed. Because for a reason she couldn't quite understand, she wanted him to be more than just her nutcracker, more than just her friend. She shouted out the first coherent thought she had, "Be careful!"

Jack stopped a little while away from the monster. He raised his sword above his head. "Don't worry!" He called back to Katherine, relishing that she truly cared for his safety. The thought itself gave him the extra courage he needed. "Wood floats. Rock doesn't!" With that, he drove the sword deep into the ice, creating a huge crack. Twisting the sword, he freed it, the crack headed towards the monster. Davey whipped the reins again and Marzipan took off, Jack dashing off after the carriage.

"Hurry!" Katherine shouted. They couldn't leave him to drown in the ice cold water, not after everything he's done for them, for her. Jack sprinted as fast as he legs could move and grabbed the edge of the carriage. He swung himself into the seat next to Katherine and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her nutcracker was safe… for now.

The two turned in time to see the monster step on the crack. Immediately, the ice broke even more. After a few seconds, the ice completely shattered, revealing the water below. The monster roared as he fell into the water, quickly sinking to the bottom of the sea as rock always would. Katherine smiled in relief and laid her forehead on Jack's shoulder. He had saved them once again. They were safe again. Because of him. How could he not see that he has all the qualities of a true prince? He was as blind as that stupid bat she saw flying with the monster. Jack gently placed one of his wooden hands over hers on the carriage seat, as if to remind himself that she was still here with him. The way he wanted it to be.

* * *

><p>Over an hour had passed and they were still traveling on the frozen sea with Marzipan. A dense fog had settled over the sea, blinding the group. Davey still led the horse, talking quietly with Les while Katherine and Jack settled in the back. She had redone her ponytail so it was slicker that he had been during the chase, with stray locks flying out of the red ribbon she had tied it up in before falling asleep on her couch. Had that really been only a day ago. It seemed like forever since she had received Jack as a gift from her aunt with a tale about a prince trapped inside the wooden man. If only Aunt Marie knew how true her story reigned. Jack truly did have the heart of a prince. He just needed to realize that for himself. "If this fog doesn't clear up," Jack spoke, shaking her out of her thoughts and bringing her attention to the hidden prince, "we'll never find the Princess' island."<p>

"And if we don't?" Katherine retorted, "You fought the Delancies' army, rescued Les from certain death, and saved us all from a vicious pile of rock! All without the Sugarplum Princess."

"The Delancies are too powerful to take on alone." Jack argued. He refused to believe that he was rightful to be prince as Katherine kept trying to insist he was. "And if we don't find the princess, you'll never be able to return home your normal size." She stiffened at the mention and he shot her a curious glance. "That is what you want isn't it?"

Katherine hesitated and delicately touched the heart locket around her neck, then the soft petals of the flower. "Of course." She lied through her teeth. Somehow, that isn't what she wanted. She wanted to stay here, with Jack. She didn't want to leave him when she had touched her heart in a way no one else ever had. There was only one explanation. She had fallen in love with the nutcracker prince, Jack Kelly. Little did she know how much that one lie had hurt Jack. He didn't want her to leave either. He needed her to stay here. She made him feel like he was the true prince of Parthenia. She didn't see him as a nutcracker, she saw him as a brave, courageous prince. There was no denying it. He had fallen in love with the auburn haired beauty, Katherine Pulitzer.

* * *

><p>After another hour of riding, with both Jack and Katherine avoiding each other's gaze, Davey stopped the carriage. "Weather's getting worse. I say we turn around."<p>

Marzipan let out a little neigh and Katherine jumped in, "Wait!" She exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous!" Davey snapped, "There's been no sign of this mysterious island. Not to mention what's going to happen when this ice starts to melt."

"Marzipan saw something." Katherine argued, "I'm sure of it." Davey sighed and flicked the reins. Marzipan trotted off through the fog. Half an hour later, the sun had broken through the clouds, melting the ice substantially but they had made it. They had found the island. While Marzipan grazed, the group took in the view. It was a beautiful island with purple mountains in the distance, and lush grass and forest all around them.

"Okay." Davey interrupted, "No time to enjoy the scenery. Let's find this princess."

Les crossed his arms at his brother's authoritative attitude. "I think the Nutcracker has earned the right to lead us." He said simply, as if was the most obvious and true statement in the world.

Davey looked at his little brother in shock. "But-but, he's wood!" He stammered.

"He's also the reason we've even made it this far." Les retorted.

"I'm only half the reason." Jack corrected, finally looking at Katherine. She smiled and tried to hide the pink forming on her cheeks. Jack smiled back at her. He was glad they were finally saying something to each other.

Without another word, Jack led them down a path leading into the island. Katherine trailed closely behind him and Les smirked at his brother before following the pair. "Handing the reins over to a stump." Davey grumbled as he reluctantly followed the rest of them, "I've never heard of such a thing."

After a little while of walking, they saw it. A magnificent castle of sugarplum pink and purple. The castle towered over them as they starred at it in awe. This had to be the Sugarplum Princess' castle. Who else would have this beautiful castle in the middle of an island? The boys headed towards the castle and only got a few feet before Jack realized Katherine wasn't following them. He turned to find her starring at her two necklaces with a melancholy expression on her face. She couldn't believe their journey was coming to an end. And just after she realized her true feelings about Jack. She couldn't leave him now, not after all they've been through. "You coming?" Jack asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Katherine's head shot up towards him. "Oh yes." She answered distractedly.

He walked over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. It broke his heart to see her sad but he couldn't figure out why she was sad. This is what she wanted, wasn't it? To find the princess so she could go home and leave him? Or was it?

"I'm fine." Katherine responded, still clutching the locket in her fist. "I'll be there in a moment."

Jack didn't believe her, but he let it slide. He turned back and headed towards the castle again. He found Davey and Les looking around in awe at the enormous castle. There was a grand staircase right in front of them and he figured that was the way to the princess. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward. He hit a wall before he reached the stairs. Suddenly, the castle collapsed around them and a cage was dropped on top of them. "Gotcha!" Primm said in glee as he flew right next to the cage. About five other bats flew down and landed on top of the cage. "Let's go boys! Of to the palace!"

The bats lifted the cage with the boys trapped inside and flew into the sky. "No!" Katherine shouted. It had been a trap all along. Set up by the Delancies. In an instant, Katherine realized that they probably wanted her too and she dashed off to take cover in the trees.

Primm looked inside the cage but only found three boys, no girl. "Wait a minute." He said, narrowing his eyes at the cage. "Where's the girl?" He looked down and scanned the island but Katherine was nowhere in sight. He shrugged. "Eh. Don't matter. No way off this island. Unless she's part mermaid."

As the cage, the bats and the boys flew out of sight, Katherine sagged in defeat. Her friends who'd she'd come to love and respect were taken from her. Her nutcracker had been taken from her. The one she had fallen in love with. The one she had decided she would've given up going home and living a normal life for. That's right. She'd decided that Jack was worth it. In this moment, she had realized that she needed Jack in her life. Even if they found the Sugarplum Princess, she would've stayed here with Jack no matter what her life had been like back home. She belonged here. With him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh! Don't ya just love me? Don't worry. I'll probably be posting another chapter of this tomorrow night. My brother's still grounded so I'll have plenty of time. But now he's just annoying the crap out of me. <strong>

***Deep breath* Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and please R&R please! **

**Quote of the Day: Gifts of time and love are surely the basic ingredients of a truly merry Christmas –Peg Bracken **

**Song Suggestion: My Grown Up Christmas List –Kelly Clarkson**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Long time, no hear, huh? Ha. Just joking. Anyways, I did such a blonde thing and forgot to put in that during the conversation between Jack and Katherine on the carriage, Primm the bat was hiding on there, listening in. That was such a huge part of how the trap came to be and I was so stupid not to put it in! The sad thing is, now that I've reached the part where the boys get taken, this story only has a few chapters left. I seriously thought there was going to be more.**

**Any who, since I forgot to put the scene in the Delancies' castle where Primm tells them the conversation, I'm starting with that. Just so you know how it went. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Primm flew as fast as he could towards the castle. He couldn't wait to tell the Delancies what he had overheard on the carriage. The nutcracker was in for it now. And hopefully the Delancies will finally think of him as something worthwhile. Though seriously. What was up with him and that girl? He was a bat for Christ's sake and even he could see that the nutcracker was head over heels for her. She was beautiful, but Primm didn't see the appeal. Or the reason she would feel the same way about him. A beautiful girl being in love with a lump of wood? Yeah. That happens every day. Or ever. His thoughts were interrupted when he slammed into the castle walls. He peeled himself off and flew into the Delancies' throne room.<p>

The Delancies demanded the story and Primm was glad to give him. "The nutcracker destroyed rock?" Morris questioned.

"Sent him to the bottom of the sea." Primm answered. "Of course, they had some help. It seems as if Davey and Les have joined in their quest."

"Proving that they're just as idiotic as he is." Oscar retorted. He and his brother walked over to the still monstrous pile of books on the floor, Primm obediently following. "We've combed through every page in every book in the Royal Library. There's no other mention of a Sugarplum Princess."

"I don't know." Primm mused, "They were pretty keen on finding her island."

"She's a fantasy!" Oscar exclaimed.

Morris suddenly got an evil glint in his eyes. "If the nutcracker wants to believe in fairytales, he's about to find that this one doesn't have a happy ending."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN And now we return to the actual story plot. AKA Katherine after the boys are taken)**

Katherine starred across the now calm and melted sea of storms in total and utter despair. Her nutcracker was taken from her. To the Delancies' castle. Who knows what they were doing to him right now? Tears stung at the back of her eyes at the mere thought. She reached behind her head and untied the knot of the flower necklace. She ripped the stems a little and retied the chain around the red ribbon in her hair so that the blossom was placed right in the middle of the bow. She sighed. The only necklace that remained was the locket destined to take her home. But she didn't have the Sugarplum Princess. Even if she opened the locket, she would return home mouse size. "I never should've come here." She said to herself, "What was I thinking? That I was going to find some magical princess?" She groaned and mentally face palmed herself for being so stupid. She gently grasped the gold heart around her neck. "I could always go back home. I'm sure I have some doll clothes that would fit." Then she realized that if she left, she would be leaving Davey and Les… and Jack to die. "What am I saying? I can't leave them in the hands of the Delancies. I'm there only hope." She stood up to face the sea, "If I could just get off this island."

As if she had called for help, the brunette garden fairy suddenly appeared in front of her face. "Oh. Hello." Katherine greeted, a little shocked. The fairy tugged at her sleeve, gesturing to follow her. Katherine obliged and was led to a group of garden fairies carrying what looked like a swing made of flowers and stems in between them. She shot the small fairy a curious glance. The fairy gestured for her to sit down on the seat. "Are you sure about this?" She wasn't exactly trusting of how sturdy that was.

The little fairy nodded and Katherine took a deep breath. She gently sat on the swing and grasped both of the handles. In a split second, the fairies had lifted her off the ground and were flying at top speed across the sea. Katherine's worries were subdued as she soared above the sea without a single delay. Finally after a little while of flying, the fairies finally reached the Delancies' castle. It was exactly as Katherine had imagined. Dark, dreary and giving off a feeling of fear. But she wasn't deterred. Jack, her nutcracker, was in there. She had to get him. She finally set foot on the steps of the castle. She turned to the fairies with a smile, "Thank you."

The fairies gave a small tinkling in acknowledgment. The brunette fairy nodded at the others and the fairies flew out of sight. Katherine looked at the door to the castle. She said a silent prayer that Jack and the boys were safe before summoning up all her courage to step through the threshold.

* * *

><p>At the village, Romeo and Racer listened intently to the garden fairies as they relayed the story of how they had helped Katherine to the castle to rescue Jack, Davey and Les. Racer's fists immediately clenched at his sides. Jack and Katherine had saved his brother and him. They had helped him find this village that had taken care of him and Romeo with great care. Without them, he wasn't sure that he and Romeo would've survived the Delancies.<p>

After the fairies' story, Racer turned to the village, "They're right!" He shouted, "It's time we stood up to the Delancies! And take them down, once and for all!" **(A/N Haha. Newsies reference that wasn't even intended. That's how a true fansie rolls) **

The villagers cheered in response. On a nearby tree branch, Primm sat, listening to every word. His face immediately turned grim. "Uh oh." He said to no one. "This is not good." He flew off towards the castle. "Oh no. The kings are not going to like this."

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Katherine had made it onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard without much trouble. She just had to find where the Delancies were keeping Jack and the boys. Looking into the courtyard, she saw the Delancies building a bonfire in the very center. She gasped in fright. There was only one reason they could be building that. They were planning to burn Jack. She could never let that happen. This land would lose their last hope of freedom from the Delancies. Suddenly, the picture of Jack being thrown into a giant fire appeared in her mind. His painted prince attire, face and entire body turning to black in the flames. Tears stung at the back of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. As sure as she was breathing, Jack would never have to live through that.<p>

"More wood!" Oscar yelled, breaking her train of thought.

"We want this to be an unforgettable show." Morris continued. He looked up and in a split second, Katherine was hidden behind a pillar. When he shrugged and turned back to the bonfire, she let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. When she was sure no one was looking, she slipped into the nearest door. Surprisingly, it lead to a staircase leading down to what seemed like a dungeon. Jack and the boys had to be down there. Taking a deep breath, she started the descent.

Primm flew into the courtyard and the brothers' smiled at the little bat. "Primm, all is right with the world." Oscar mused.

"We have the nutcracker." Morris noted.

"Soon all our worries will be over." Oscar sighed happily.

"See? I'm not exactly sure about that." Primm said shakily.

Morris' eyes turned stony and grabbed the bat by his feet. He hung Primm in front of him and his brother upside down, Primm's eyes going wide in fear. "What do you mean by that?" Morris asked through clenched teeth.

"Well," Primm started, not sure how to say it without upsetting the kings, "It seems your subjects are planning an uh… uprising."

"What?!" Morris exclaimed, shaking Primm in anger.

Oscar stopped his brother and looked straight into the bat's eyes as his said in a dangerous tone, "We want every last villager, fairy, and general trouble maker rounded up and brought here to witness the display of our ultimate power!"

"Right away." Primm said orderly. But instead of releasing him, Morris and Oscar growled at him. "Um, sire? I can't feel my toes." He wiggled his toes that were poking out of the king's clenched fist. Morris dropped him onto the ground and returned to the preparations.

* * *

><p>Katherine finally made it to the bottom of the staircase. This was definitely a dungeon. Jack and the boys had to be around here somewhere. There didn't seem to be many guards so it wasn't as hard as she thought to go through all the hallways. Suddenly, she turned a corner and came face to face with two mouse guards with <em>very <em>sharp looking spears in their hands. Her heart started racing. This has to be where Jack was being kept. She realized that the guards were looking at her, expecting an explanation. "Um… there you two are!" Katherine thought on her feet, "You're needed in the courtyard right away."

"And why would we listen to you?" One guard sneered.

Katherine clenched her fists at the comment, but kept her cool. "The kings demand it." She told them, smirking smugly at the lie when she saw the guards stiffen at the comment. "And they said if you didn't hurry, you'll spend the rest of your lives as houseflies." The guards' eyes widened in fear so she took it a step further, "Or was it horseflies?"

In an instant, the guards were gone, leaving the keys on the hook. Katherine laughed to herself as she marveled the stupidity of these guards. She picked up the keys and unlocked the door. But when she opened it, it revealed an empty room.

Little did she know that room was split in two. And invisible wall split the room, hiding everything behind it. And behind it lay Jack, Davey and Les. Jack's face broke into a huge smile when he laid eyes on her. "Katherine." He breathed as he placed a hand on the wall, "She came. She really came." Katherine didn't hear a thing. She continued looking around the room in confusion.

"What's wrong with her?" Davey asked.

"We can see her, but she can't see us." Jack explained.

Les took in how Katherine hadn't heard what Jack had said. "Or here us apparently." He added.

Jack couldn't stand being so close yet so far from Katherine. It had been torture enough just being separated from her and the Delancies hadn't even done anything to him. "Why would the Delancies post guards on an empty room?" She asked herself.

"How are we going to get through to her?" Les asked Jack, but he barely registered the question. His sole focus was on Katherine.

"Katherine." He finally spoke. He prayed she could hear him and apparently that had done the trick.

Katherine heard someone call her name. The voice sounded just like… Jack's! He was somewhere, but she couldn't find him. The room was completely empty. She tried walking around but she bumped into something. She touched the air in front of her, but was met with something that felt like a brick wall. Placing a hand on the invisible wall in front of her, she felt something warm on her hand. But, the rest of the wall was cold. That could only mean…

"Nutcracker!" She cried in happiness. She would've called him Jack, but he still wanted to keep his identity a secret from the boys. Jack smiled bigger than ever when he heard her say that. She knew they were here. She would save them. He could be by her side again.

"Thank lord!" Davey exclaimed in relief behind Jack.

"I found you!" Katherine said in glee. She couldn't begin to describe how happy she was, just knowing Jack was alive. It filled her heart with a warm hope that she couldn't help but smile because of. He was safe. But not for long. She needed to get them out of here before the guards come for him to hold the bonfire. "I'll find a way to get you out. I promise!"

She frantically looked around the room for anything that might help. Her eyes found the torch in the wall. A plan struck her. She grabbed the torch from the wall. _Please work, _She silently pleaded as she walked towards the wall. The boys took the hint and backed away. Lifting the torch, Katherine swung with all her strength at the wall. The wall shattered like glass on the floor around her and she set eyes on Jack, Davey and Les.

"Katherine!" Jack said in complete happiness. He knew she would figure something out.

"Nutcracker!" Katherine responded in relief. She rushed towards the boys and into Jack's arms. He wrapped her arms around her waist and her arms wound themselves around his neck. Even if he was made of wood, Katherine couldn't help but feel at home in his arms. They slowly released each other and awkwardly exchanged glances. Katherine stepped away from him. She still had no idea about his feelings for her and she had to go do that? What was she thinking? Changing the subject she reported, "We have to go. The Delancies are planning a bonfire."

"And I doubt it's to warm up the castle." Jack retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I swear, this is like my favorite story to write right now. Usually around this point, I start losing motivation to finish the story, but I just want to get to the ending faster for this one! Anyways, this story is actually coming to a close. At most, it will have two more chapters! The final chapter will be posted probably sometime during the week of Christmas. I'm so sorry but I can't continue this forever.<strong>

**Even so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: One of the most glorious messes in the world is the mess created in the living room on Christmas day. Don't clean it up too quickly –Andy Rooney**

**Song Suggestion: Do You Hear What I Hear? –Carrie Underwood**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of my Christmas story! I swear this is my favorite story to write right now. I watched the Barbie movie again and I am seriously excited for the ending. It's so sweet and amazing and… AH! I love it! Plus I just got back from seeing my favorite performance group, the Young Americans', Christmas show. I swear they get better every year. So, I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Jack had to get Katherine out of there. He couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt because of him. And she needed to find the Sugarplum Princess to go back home. Though it felt like one of the Delancies' arrows in his heart to even think of her leaving him, it's what she wanted. He would take a thousand arrows if it meant she was happy. He figured that's what it felt like to be in love. He liked the feeling. Especially when it was directed at the one and only Katherine Pulitzer. But he couldn't get lost in thought. He needed to get her out there if she was to survive long enough to search for the princess. Just the thought of the Delancies even laying a hand on her caused him to tighten his grip on his sword. He grabbed her hand and led her and the boys out of the cell into the tunnels of the dungeon. Turning a corner, he froze as he came face to face with ten mouse guards. Jack unsheathed his sword as Davey stepped up beside him. No matter how much of a pain in the ass he was, his little brother's protection always came first if he could help it. Even if he didn't show it.<p>

Suddenly, Katherine was yanked away by another guard appearing out of the shadows. "Katherine!" Jack exclaimed.

With the distraction, he didn't notice the guard knocking his sword to the floor. When he turned to the guard, he was kicked in the chest, sending him flying into the wall across from Katherine. "Nutcracker!" Katherine yelled. He could hear the slight tremor in her voice. Was she actually scared for him? The possibility of it gave him the courage to face the guards head on.

Davey took a few of them, but most came straight for Jack. Katherine's eyes followed his movements while the guard restrained her. He managed to duck before they rushed him and was able to retrieve his sword. He blocked every attack with the grace of a dancer but his eyes held the intensity of a soldier. Katherine had never seen something more powerful. She thought she couldn't fall for him anymore than she already had, but he proved her wrong.

A grunt could be heard from the other side of the room. Katherine turned to see Davey struggling against a guard's hold. "Davey!" Les shouted. He rushed forward towards his brother but the guard caught him before he could. But the kid was a fighter. He was kicking and screaming the entire time in a fruitless effort to free himself.

"Davey, Les!" Jack cried. The guard closest to him took the distraction and slammed his shield into Jack's head. Another guard came and restrained Jack. Katherine couldn't help but notice that the intensity and strength in his eyes never died. "Sugarplum Princess or no Sugarplum Princess, those rats have to be stopped." He said under his breath. Katherine smiled at his bravery that showed through even in the worst of times.

The group were led up to the courtyard where the entire village was gathered. In the center was a giant pit with wood stacked up high. Katherine swallowed hard. All that was running through her mind was images of Jack, her nutcracker, her prince, reduced to ashes. The thought itself caused tears to burn at the back of her eyes. She never wanted that to become reality. She would never survive. "Ah. You're just in time for your party." Morris sneered. He pointed his scepter at the wood and a red beam shot from it. The wood erupted into brilliant orange and red flames.

Jack's eyes narrowed as the mouse kings stepped towards him. He looked to the side. Following his sight, Katherine saw Romeo and Racer fighting against two mouse guards to get to her and Jack. "Is this any way to run a kingdom, Delancies?" Jack exclaimed, bringing her attention back to him. He was starring daggers at the two brothers, "There's more to being a king than having a crown!"

"And suddenly you're an expert?" Oscar smirked. Jack's jaw clenched. They were getting to him. Katherine didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "We don't need their loyalty. We don't even need them!" He raised his scepter to the peasants, "Those peasants who do challenge me, living statuary be!" Within seconds the entire courtyard was turned to stone. Katherine let out a sob as Romeo and Racer were frozen in time.

Jack let out something of a growl and elbowed the guard restraining him. The mouse doubled over and Jack stole his sword off of him. He swiped the sword at the mice restraining Katherine and the boys and scared them off. The Delancies just watched the scene with amusement in their eyes. "I guess we underestimated you, little nutcracker." Morris mused. "With the brawn of twenty and six, we'll smash our enemy into sticks."

The Delancies grew to ten foot tall giants. While Katherine's eyes widened in fear, Jack stood his ground. _No one could ever hope to be as brave as he is right now,_ Katherine thought to herself with a slight smile. But it was for nothing. With one sweep of the scepter, Oscar knocked Jack onto the ground next to the fire pit. He moaned in pain and Katherine could see that he could barely move. Worry immediately grew in her. "Nutcracker!" She shouted in fear.

She rushed to his side and kneeled down beside him. "We'll give you a choice, Nutcracker." Morris challenged from above them.

"Dismemberment or barbeque." Oscar finished with an evil grin.

"No!" Katherine cried, standing up to face the brothers herself. She felt a burst of courage when they started threatening Jack. No one threatens her nutcracker.

"Did you just say no, little lady?" Oscar said through clenched teeth.

"You two are nothing but cowards!" Katherine continued, "Hiding behind magic wands! Afraid to fight your own battles!"

Morris' grip tightened on his scepter. "Obviously I didn't shrink you small enough." He said in a tight voice. "Your mouth is still way too big!" Jack sat up slightly in fear for Katherine. She wouldn't be harmed if he was still breathing. "To the one who vexes me," He pointed his scepter at Katherine, the ruby at the end starting to glow.

"No." Jack whispered, sitting up fully now.

"Smaller, smaller you will be!" Morris continued. The glow grew brighter. With Katherine's life on the line, Jack used his last bit of strength to stand up.

"No!" Jack shouted. Just as the red beam was shot, he was in Katherine, blocking the curse with his sword. The beam deflected off the sword and hit the Delancies instead. Jack was thrown back against the fire pit, collapsing on the ground and dropping the sword.

"What?!" The Delancies shouted together. In only a few seconds, they were the sizes of what they truly were. Mice. The crowns dropped off their heads and landed right next to them with a clang along with their scepters. The brothers looked at each other in fear and fled to the nearest exit… a sewer grate.

Davey let out a laugh as he and Les looked down into the grate. "Back to where they belong, the sewer!" He and Les high-fived before he pulled Les into a tight hug.

But Katherine had other things on her mind. She kneeled down next to Jack and took his hand in hers. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the sight of Jack in so much pain. Jack couldn't stand to see her with tears in her eyes. He hated the sight and wished he could do something about it, but unless he could get better magically, she was going to suffer. "Oh." She said softly through her tears. Even choked up with emotion, her voice was still as beautiful as a siren's call to him. "My poor nutcracker."

"Don't worry, Katherine." He said weakly, "I'm just wood, remember?"

He let her hand trace his jaw, her fingertips lighter than feathers on his bruised, wooden skin. She lock eyes with him as she said, "You and I know you're much more than that." She took a chance. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Prince Jack Kelly."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Jack was covered in a light pink glow. Katherine dropped his hand and leaned back a little, slightly scared to touch the one she had fallen for. The glow enveloped him and as suddenly as it had come, it vanished. What it left behind took Katherine's breath away. It was Jack… as a human. He was around her age with the same mess of brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. As soon as Katherine locked eyes with him, she knew it was him. The curse had been broken. He was the prince again.

"It's Prince Kelly!" Les exclaimed. Davey's eyes widened. Not in shock or happiness, but fear. He had said some pretty nasty things about the prince.

Katherine helped Jack to his feet. Suddenly, she was enveloped in the same glow as Jack. When it vanished they both could hardly believe their eyes. Katherine's hair was a tumble of auburn curls with a glittering silver tiara on top of her head with a dark purple jewel in the center and she was dressed in a magnificent dress. It was spaghetti strap with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was covered in silver sparkles. The skirt was a royal purple taffeta, matching the jewel on the tiara. Her feet were covered in purple ballet slippers with ribbons that wrapped up around her legs to mid-calf. The midnight blue flower Jack had given her was now pinned to the spot where her left strap met the bodice.

Jack's eyes lit up when he saw her in this form. The girl he had fallen in love with had just gotten better. "Of course." He breathed. "The princess has been with us all along!"

"What?" Katherine asked, confused.

"Katherine, it's you! You're the Sugarplum Princess!" Jack exclaimed. Katherine touched the delicate tiara on her head. "It all makes sense. You saved me from the Delancies in your parlor. You rescued us from their dungeon, your bravery has led to their defeat and your kiss has broken the spell. Katherine, don't you see? You are the Sugarplum Princess! Look!" Katherine turned around. A pink glow seemed to cover the entire castle. The walls turned from gray and dreary to pink and colorful. As the glow passed over the villagers, they returned to living beings. Romeo and Racer gasped when they set eyes on Katherine. The bonfire was transformed into a fountain, the water sparkling like diamonds in the sun. "You've broken all the Delancies' evil enchantments."

Katherine looked at him and gently grasped his hand, squeezing lightly. "And now you're free to take your rightful place as king."

Jack turned sheepish at the comment. "Well, that's for the people to decide." The pair looked at the crowd.

Les' voice broke through, "Three cheers for Prince Kelly!" All the villagers started cheering for Jack and Katherine smiled at him. The garden fairies flew over their heads, dropping rose petals over the couple. He led her over to the archway as Romeo and Racer took the stage. They started doing spectacular tumbling acts. Katherine and the villagers cheered for them as Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close to him. When Romeo and Racer were finished, Les and Davey came up and started their Russian dance. Davey stumbled over his feet and bumped into Les, knocking them both to the ground. Katherine gasped in fear but soon relaxed when the brothers stood up to take their bows. When they exited, Jack offered Katherine his hand.

She gently took it and he led her to the middle of the pavilion. They moved into a fluid ballet dance. Katherine moved with grace along with Jack. It felt right. She finally found where she belonged. Right here. With Jack. He was the one she was meant to find. As he twirled her, the pink glow returned and spread to the rest of the kingdom. Everything the Delancies had destroyed returned to its former glory. The garden fairies and snow fairies showered the couple in petals and snowflakes together as they finished the dance. The crowd erupted in applause as Jack and Katherine took their bows. **(A/N Okay. I'm about to write my absolute favorite part! Get ready!)**

Jack silenced the crowd with a lift of his hand, still keeping one hand locked with Katherine's. "Thank you all." He spoke, "As your king, I will let the wisdom of my father be my guide." The crowd let out a cheer. Jack smiled and turned to Katherine, taking both her hands in his. "None of this would've been possible without you, Katherine. Will you stay… and be my queen?"

Katherine stopped for a moment. She had been waiting for this question. But with one look in Jack's molten chocolate eyes and her answer was clear. She looked down and gently touched the golden heart locket. "This locket was supposed to take me home," She looked up, cupping Jack's cheek in her hand, "But in my heart, I feel I'm already there." **(Didn't you just love that line? I know I did!)**

With that, Jack grabbed her by the waist and crashed his lips to hers. Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping his lips against hers. Both felt the heat, the sparks, the feeling of electricity running through you with this one single kiss. They could hear the crowd in the distance, but none of it mattered. When air became necessary, they pulled away, leaning forward so their foreheads touched. Katherine's hands slid down to his shoulders as his grip on her waist tightened slightly.

A shrill voice shattered the happy moment, "I absolutely despise happy endings!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh. Another cliffhanger. Aren't I just the best? Don't worry. You only have to wait like a week for the next chapter. You'll survive… maybe. That's up to you. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please, please, PLEASE R&amp;R! Reviews are like early Christmas gifts to me!<strong>

**Quote of the Day: Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful –Norman Vincent Peale**

**Song Suggestion: Happy Xmas (War Is Over) –John Lennon**


	8. Epilogue

**Okay. I seriously hate to say this, but this is the final chapter! I can't believe it! This went so fast! This is actually my first completed Newsies multi-chapter story! So, applause to me on that, but I didn't want this to end! This is absolutely one of my favorite stories. I hope you all liked to read it as much as I liked to write it. And thanks so much for all the support you've given me especially considering I haven't officially seen the show yet!**

**But I could not be more excited for this ending! As Jesse from Pitch Perfect said, "The ending's the best part" In this case, there's never been a more true statement in the history of the world. This is my favorite ending to a movie/story ever! Hope you all like it! And merry 4 days until Christmas!**

* * *

><p><em>A shrill voice shattered the happy moment, "I absolutely despise happy endings!"<em>

Katherine froze at the voice. A gasp filled the air from the crowd as Jack wrapped his arms around her. He clutched her close to his chest and at that moment, she was glad for the comfort. That voice. It was the same one that sent a chill down her spine. The same one who had cast so many spells against her and Jack. She would know it anywhere. But it couldn't be. They were gone. There's no possible way that they could have come back. Her brown eyes widened as she looked up and saw the one thing she had prayed it wasn't. Primm was circling in the sky above them and on his back, now mouse-sized, were… the Delancies! Katherine couldn't believe her eyes. Last time she'd seen them, they had jumped into the sewer. How could they possibly be back? Jack tightened his grip on her slightly. She gripped the front of his shirt like it was her life line.

Suddenly, Primm swooped down towards the couple, carrying the Delancies with him. Just as Primm reached them, Jack threw her and himself to the ground, the bat barely grazing them. They heard the Delancies evil laugh as he was helping her up. He didn't know why they would think they had won. It was then that he looked at Katherine's throat. The locket was gone! His eyes darted up to the flying rodents. Dangling from Morris' grubby little paw, whipping around in the wind, was Katherine's golden heart locket! Oscar grabbed the charm out of the air. Clicking it open, golden sparkles shot out from the heart.

"No!" Katherine and Jack yelled at the same time.

"He's not gonna get away with that." Racer said through gritted teeth. Holding out his hand, the snow fairies formed a perfect snowball in his palm. He threw the snowball and it hit Primm straight in the chest. The bat froze midair and started falling to the ground.

"Primm!" Oscar shouted, shaking Primm's ears that he was using as reins.

"Primm, flap you idiot!" Morris cried as they plummeted to the ground below.

The gold sparkles landed on Katherine solely and within an instant, her form started to shimmer. "Katherine!" Jack shouted at her half-disappeared form. She was vanishing so fast, he could already see the ground behind her. He reached for her hand but all his hand met was air. It shattered his heart to watch her disappear right before his eyes without any idea how to reverse it.

"Jack." She spoke. Her doe brown eyes locked with his chocolate brown ones. She didn't want to leave him. Not after all they'd been through. It split her heart in two to see him, helpless to bring her back into the life she truly wanted to stay in.

"Katherine." He said, his voice filled with the heartbreak he was experiencing. As soon as the name left his mouth, she disappeared completely. He dropped to his knees in total and utter despair. There was one thing he never got to say to her, but all he could do was whisper it to the empty air in front of him where she had stood not a minute before, "I love you."

* * *

><p>The grandfather clock chimed the hour, shocking Katherine awake. She slowly took in her surroundings. She was back in her living room. Back on the couch in her nightgown where she had fallen asleep. Back to her normal human height. Had the entire adventure truly been a dream? But if it was a dream, then why were the ornaments that the Delancies had broken still lying shattered on the ground? Wait. She sat up on the couch. Looking around, she couldn't see the red shirt and brunette hair she had grown to truly love. "Nutcracker?" She called, mostly to herself. She picked up the pillow. No Jack. She looked under the couch. No Jack. Tears burned at the back of her eyes. She truly had lost him for good. She would never see him again.<p>

"It's about time you got up." Her father's voice said from the doorway. She looked up to see him sauntering into the room to check on her. He finally took notice of the broken ornaments. "Seems the mice had a party of their own last night."

"It wasn't a party! It was a war!" Katherine corrected, coming up to face Joe, eyes blazing, "The nutcracker was fighting the mouse kings! One of them shrunk me with a golden scepter!"

Joe simply scoffed at her tale. "I've never heard such a story. Even from your aunt."

"It's not a story!" Katherine insisted, "It really happened!"

Suddenly, Tommy rushed past them, calling, "Time to open presents!"

Katherine stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulders and bending down to be eye level with her younger brother. "Tommy, did you take my nutcracker?" She demanded.

Tommy eyed her curiously, almost as if she had gone off the deep end. "No. Why would I want him?" He questioned, "He's just a hunk of wood."

"You're wrong!" Katherine defended. She never wanted anyone to say that about Jack, especially after what he had proven to all of Parthenia. He didn't deserve that kind of treatment, even when he was wood. "Aunt Marie was right! He's really a king! Two evil mouse brothers were ruling his land!" She stood up again and faced her father, desperate for either one of them to believe her. "The mice had a bat who stole my locket and forced me back here!"

"What's all this foolishness?" Joe demanded. He examined Katherine, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead. "Maybe I should call for a doctor."

Just as Katherine pushed his hand from her face, she heard Aunt Marie's voice from the doorway. "And this is where I grew up." She explained to someone in the hallway.

As soon as she stepped into the room, Katherine rushed up to her, "Aunt Marie, have you seen my…" She stopped midsentence when she set eyes on the person Marie was talking to. She would know those chocolate brown eyes and that amazing smile anywhere. Jack. He walked into the room, finely dressed in a tailored suit with his hands clasped behind his back like a true gentleman. Like a true prince. Pinned to his lapel was the midnight blue flower he had given her in the valley. Knowing she looked foolish not finishing her sentence she said breathlessly, "Nutcracker."

Jack's smile grew at the sight of the auburn-haired girl who held his heart in the palm of her hand. Katherine blushed under his gaze and shyly tucked a stray lock behind her ear, smiling at the mere sight of him. She couldn't believe he was here. Standing in front of her when only a few minutes ago, she was ready to break down and sob for weeks about never seeing him again. Marie's voice broke the couple's trains of thought, "Look who I ran into while I was on my morning stroll." She placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and gestured to each of the family members in turn, "Uncle Joseph, Tommy, Katherine, this is Jack. The son of a dear friend of mine.

Jack gently took Katherine's hand in his. The familiar warmth and touch sent tingles all through Katherine's body. "It's a pleasure to… meet you." He smirked secretly at her as he dipped his head and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. She swore her heart sped up at the simple gesture.

"Such familiarity." Joe muttered at the couple. "In my day we would've never…"

Marie cut him off, "I've already taken the liberty of asking Jack to stay for Christmas dinner."

Joe took a sentence to recover. They had only met this man a few minutes ago and he was already invited to dinner? "But that is…"

"Wonderful idea." Katherine finished, not taking her eyes off Jack. He squeezed her hand lightly.

Marie smiled at the pair. _It was only a matter of time, _she thought to herself as she took in the sight of Katherine's smile and his hand locked with hers. Joe, knowing he couldn't argue with Katherine when she set her mind to something (she had gotten her stubbornness from her mother), sighed and started towards the kitchen, absent-mindedly saying, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have the young man stay for dinner."

Knowing Katherine and Jack would want a moment alone, Marie went over and grabbed Tommy's arm. "But what about the presents?" He whined as she dragged him out of the room to give the couple their peace.

For a few moments, Katherine and Jack were silent, taking in the sight of each other. A few stray tears of joy leaked through Katherine's eyelashes and rolled down her cheeks. Jack cupped her cheek with his free hand and brushed the tears away with his thumb. He slowly leaned down and captured her lips. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she melted in his arms. He kissed her slowly and gently, with all the love and passion he knew she returned. The feeling of Jack's lips against her sent her heart racing. Both could feel the same sparks and heat that had been there when she accepted to be his queen. Reluctantly, they pulled away when air became necessary. Opening up her palm, he placed the delicate golden chain and heart in her hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked quietly.

She smiled as he turned her around and clasped the necklace around her neck. He reached down and grasped one of her hands in his, lacing their fingers together. When she answered him, her voice was little more than a breathless whisper, "I couldn't say no to the king."

With a laugh, he used their locked hands to spin her around. Until dinner was called, they spent the rest of the evening dancing, laughing and yes, occasionally kissing. Jack couldn't begin to describe the feeling of having Katherine dancing with him again. When she disappeared right in front of him, he thought he would never see her again. But here she was. Laughing and smiling with him. Where she belonged. He would never have to live a day without seeing her beautiful features or hearing her angelic voice. She was right here, dancing her graceful ballet with him. She was home. She couldn't believe it. He was here. Twirling her around just as he did in the palace courtyards moments before asking her to stay and be his queen. She couldn't begin to describe her happiness. Dancing with Jack made Katherine feel like she was back in Parthenia. She was back in her magnificent dress and she was the Sugarplum Princess who was about to become Prince Kelly's queen again. But to her, it didn't matter if they were in a magical landscape or in her living room within earshot of her father and aunt. All that mattered was that she was in Jack's arms again. And she would never have to lose the feeling ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I seriously CAN NOT get enough of that ending! I absolutely love it and for those of you who have not watched the Barbie version, you can now see why I eagerly await Christmas Eve to watch it again. That and it's Christmas Eve! Who doesn't wait for that all year long? Also, congratulations to me! I finished my first Newsies multi-chapter! *cue applause* Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week. Anyways, I hope you all liked this story and please, please, PLEASE leave a review with your thoughts! It could be your Christmas present to me. And now...<strong>

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**

**Quote of the Day: Christmas, my child, is love in action –Dale Evans Rogers**

**Song Suggestion: My Song For You –Bridgit Mendler (ft. Shane Harper)**


End file.
